How far we go
by Ravenbud
Summary: "His name is Fear Reaper." Warning:slash
1. Awake

"Awaken Fear Reaper."

A gruff voice said as the the mech on the medic table twitched. His optics lite up and he groaned. He looked up to see another mech standing over him a wicked grin placed on his gray face which made the other shrink back. The gray mech placed a hand on the black mechs chin tilting it at all angles mumbling "Perfection..." under his breath. He released the mechs chin.

"Knockout!"the gray mech yelled

" Yes my lord?" a red eyed bot asked perched near the computer.

" Is he good to be released into my custody?" the so called Knockout nodded

"yes, however he can only Speak so many words he is a sparkling after all." the gray one grumbled then sighed

"Very well, come along Fear Reaper."

"Fear...Reaper?" he asked

"Yes that is your name."

the black mechs said it again "Fear Reaper...like."the gray one smiled

"Yes you will be a strong addition to the team." Fear Reaper got off the medic table on wobbly feet grabbing onto the big mech arm

"Lord Megatron."Knockout acknowledged as they left the med bay.

* * *

Fear Reaper laid on Megatron's berth waiting for the recharge he desperately needed as a sparkling. He Could feel himself slowly fading from reality when he heard grumbling outside in the hall.

"Starscream you fool! how could you let the autobots get the upperhand?!" Megatrons voice was clearly stated as the attacker. He heard the bashing of metal on metal outside the door which went on for several minutes until a low weak voice pleaded

"P-please my lord I beg for your forgiveness!"

There was silence.

"Get him out of my sight." megatron spat

"Yes lord Megatron…" another voice joined in. Fear Reaper heard the door open. Megatron strolled into the room stopping in mid stride.

"Why aren't you recharging?"Fear Reaper shivered at his voice "Fear Reappear when I ask you something you answer it."he growled

"Sorry."

Megatron sighed "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Fear Reaper asked knowing fully well what he ment. It was quiet for a while as Megatron searched Fears face "Recharge. Thats an order." Fear Reaper dropped his head onto his knees as he heard the door shut. The only noise in the room was the shaking metal body on the berth. Who was this Starscream and what were these Autobots?For the second time since he awoke Megatron was frightening.


	2. dreamscape

"Please no!"

Fear Reapers optics refocused and unfocused upon a sight familiar yet unknown to the sparkling. "Bee..." Fear Reaper felt the word tumble out of his mouth followed by a gush of red liquid that covered his vision.

"I'm here...don't leave me please! By the allspark there's so much blood!"

Jolting up from the birth Fear Reaper screeched in sheer pity for the yellow mech that held him. "What is the meaning of this Fear Reaper!" Megatron yelled covering his audio sensors "Calm yourself this instant!"

Fear reaper clung to Megatrons Frame chirping incessantly. Megatron increased his sound receptors. "Bee. Bee. Bee. Bee-"

"Where did you hear that name!" Megatron snarled grabbing Fear Reaper by the throat.

"Be-ah!"

"How dare you!" megatron slammed Fear Reaper against the birth " You dare call an autobots name in my birth!" Fear Reaper pushed at Megatrons chasis only urging him to tighten his grip.

"Ah! Bah!" Fear felt his optics flicker dimmer and dimmer, frantic to get his partner off of him.

"Remember this Fear Reaper and remember well," Megatron spat as Fears face fell slake " I am your allspark." Fear took one final gasp before shutting down. Megatron released his death grip upon Fear Reapers neck, admiring his work. Slowly the gray mech bent his head to nip at the delicate cords.


	3. Scars

Ratchet stepped into Bumblebee's room noticing that it was littered with boxes full to the brim of items for basic human necessities to nonessential."Come on boys we need to get this stuff out of here before Bee comes back. " Arcee said to the other mechs helping to clear out anything resembling Bees beloved human.

"Arcee,"Ratchet sighed "You shouldn't push this."

Arcee turned to face Ratchet "I know what i'm doing Ratchet. I of all people know what it feels like to lose the one you care for. I know Bee will hate me for doing this but it's not healthy to have all of these things reminding him of what he can never get back. What Megatron...Desecrated." Arcee looked down at her hand where a neatly wrapped present sat. "I found this underneath his clothes...for Bee." Ratchet picked it up examining it.

"Perhaps you should leave some items here for him to cherish." Ratchet walked over towards Bees birth resting it gently there.

"I'm not that sparkless Ratchet,I left the photo albums." Arcee picked up one of the boxes full of shirts "I don't think he'll need these..." walking towards the door Arcee stopped and turned. "Bumblebees strong. He will overcome this. He just needs time."

"Hm, yes our scout is quite the fighter even in his darkest hours."Ratchet murmured.

"Yes, he is."Arcee looked as if to say more but held her tongue.

"Well,"Ratchet sighed "Looks like the cleanup crew has finished. I believe it's time to discharge Bee from the bay."


	4. Push

"Razorgear!" Fear Reaper guffawed as his charge stepped into the room. Fear lounged towards the bulky mech and attached himself to one of his large arms. Fear had very few if any encounters with other mechs due to Megatrons insistence of keeping him inside and away from prying eyes. However, Megatron cannot always be with his charge and hence reluctantly had to place another mech in his stead.

"Hows my little Soundmaker been?" Razorgears gruff voice said playfully as he tried to pull him off. Fear smiled at his nickname and snugged his face into the crook of his neck. " The lord has been worried about your well being as of late." Fears griped loosened slightly at the thought of Megatron. "Ya want to tell me whats going on?"

Fear shook his head vigorously, butting his head against Razorgears Neck. Razor was about to protest against avoiding the subject when the smaller mech started to yank him towards the birth. As they got closer to the birth Fear let go of Razors arm and quickly reached into a hidden compartment under the birth pulling out two stuffed animals. Climbing onto the birth Fear smiled proudly up at Razor. Razorgear was quite shocked to find the two adorable trinkets he had brought the spark had survived this long in the same room as his unforgiving master. Watching as the sparkling smashed the bodys of the two animals together Razor felt a twinge of guilt. "ya really like those don't ya," Fear nodded vigorously "I see." Razor picked one of the plush creatures up turning it over in his hand smirking. "perhaps, on my next mission, I will bring you another one." Fears optics widened in anticipation at the larger mech. Razor sat down pushing the soft toy against the other one in Fears hand. Fear reciprocated the act as he slipped himself against the others chasis. The two simply stayed like that until the clanging of heavy footing reached their audio receptors. Fear quickly snatched his two treasures placing them under the birth in time as Megatron entered. "my lord." Razorgear nodded as his master's eyes darted towards him.

"Razorgear I have a mission for you," Megatron said as he picked Fear up from Razors lap allowing the bulky mech to get up. "Soundwave will debrief you, and take that treacherous worm with you."

Razor growled "Starscream? That mech couldn't pour energon out of a glass even if the instructions were on the bottom!"

"Silence! I am in no mood for you to test my patients. Go and get him!"

Razor huffed turning towards the door. When the door slid behind him Megatron placed his full attention towards the mech wiggling within his grasp. " stay still." Megatron grumbled as he sat down with Fear in his lap.

"Razor." Fear whined reaching towards the door. A clawed hand grabbed him around the waist.

"He is fine Reaper he has been on this kind of mission before."

"Razor." Fear felt prickling on his optics.

"No,none of that," Megatron wiped away the fluid collecting in Fears optics."there is no reason for you to be so foolish."

Megatron leaned back upon the birth stroking Fears head. Fear purred and nudged closer to his master.

"Megatron." Fear purred sinking towards his neck.

"Recharge young one. Tomorrow You will be starting sessions with hand picked instructor to encourage the development of your speech and intellect."

The small strokes upon Fears back lulled him closer to the edge of sleep. The small purrs Megatron pulled from Fears lips evened out to slow breathing. Since Fears distraught nightmare Megatron hadn't had a content moment with Fear since, and it had started to take its toll on him. Though Megatron would not say it out loud, he had came to care for his bed warmer. As he stroked up and down the mechs back Megatron shut down his optics for a much needed recharge himself.


End file.
